Magnolia vs the Jungle Predators
by MegaMr46
Summary: I hope makes a George of the Jungle GeoMag. A title Reference to Scott Pilgrim vs The World and Parody of that as well. George gets kidnapped by the Jungle Predators it's up to Magnolia to save him from the Predators.
1. George has been Kidnapped

Magnolia vs the Jungle Predators

I hope add this show in Cartoons for the Fan Fic. I'm making GeoMag Fan Fics. This one is where Magnolia is worried about George and Tookie give a message is where George is captured and planned to be eaten by the Predators and She'll be saving George.

In the Jungle, George sometimes hear a call for help and sometimes he does nothing. It showed Magnolia waiting for George so she, Ursula and Ape can have a picnic. There's George's Friends Ape, Ursula, and Magnolia waiting on George. "Where's George's?" Magnolia asked, "I send Tookie to look for him so we can celebrate with a Picnic with him." Tookie returns and told Magnolia, Ursula, and Ape that George has been captured by the Predators that he fought. Magnolia called out Shep and told Ursula and Ape to Get on. Later on the cave, George was tied up by Lions, Tigers, Hyneas, and Gators. "George, we have finally captured you and our plan is to eat you," said the Lion. George told the Predators, "what about George's Friends?" "We will make them, as entres, then you will be our main course." George Screams out that Magnolia can hear him. Shep is rushing and rushing til they reached his master's destination. And Magnolia told Shep to take Ursula back, Ursula agrees and told Ape to Go with Magnolia. Ape said, "All Right". And Magnolia said, "Ape, let's go Rescue George." Ape and Magnolia went in the cave. Will Magnolia and Ape save George, or will the Predators capture them too?  
To be Continued First George of the Jungle Fan Fiction


	2. Magnolia vs the Gator

The King of the Jungle, George, has been Captured by the Jungle Predators, the league with Carnivorious Animals. It's Up to Magnolia and Ape to save him. This is going to be a parody of Chapter 2 of Magnolia vs the Jungle Predators-Magnolia vs the gator.

Magnolia and Ape enters the cave to rescue George from the Hungry Predators then they both enter the Video Game World of...Scott Pilgrim? Ape asked, "Magnolia why is there Lives on Us?" The Male Game Voice say "Level 1 The cave ponds." "Shhh, you're trying to encounter the first Predator," exclaimed Magnolia. Ape points and Studders "Ga...Ga...Ga...Ga...Ga..." "Ape! What are you trying to say?!" Magnolia yelled. "GATOR!" Ape screamed. And the Alligator attacked Magnolia and it begin Vs on Magnolia and Gator. The Battle Begins and Magnolia claim the sword of the Shark and attack the Gator. The Gator still has strength and tail whipped her leg and she felled. Ape helped her by revealing the gator's weak spot "Aim for the teeth." "Why thank you, Ape!" said Magnolia. She hit the Gator in the Teeth with the Fonts that said "KO" transform the gator into coins and she got 1,000 points. Magnolia collects the Coins and Ape is pumped. Magnolia told "Let's go save George." "Oh I really hate my f(bleeping) role."

To be Continued.


	3. Magnolia vs the Snake

Magnolia may have defeated the Gator, she and Ape are continuing their mission to rescue George at the Cave that's like Scott Pilgrim world. Here's the next Battle on Chapter 3 of Magnolia vs the Jungle Predators-Magnolia vs the Snake.

_After defeating the Gator of the Jungle Predators, Magnolia and Ape are still on mission to Rescue George. They are on the other encounter._ The voice said "Level 2: the Tree." which means they are in Level 2 "Here's the Snake," said Ape. Magnolia exclaimed, "You mean the Troublemaking Monkey. He's easy to..." The Snake wrapped her up and threw her to the ground. While the Snake hisses and slithers to her, Ape, on the Chair, eating popcorn, told her, "Magnolia, Jungle Predator." The snake came to her and bind her while snake told her, "Do you think you can mess with a constricter, girlie?" And he threw her again. The Snake said, "Some Heroine you are." the other Snake spray his boss's tail and polishs. the Snake blows and slithers away. Magnolia said, "I'm not done with you!" She grabbed the other snake while the snake she encounters was on the center laughing, "I bet you see my cousin while he looks like me." The Snake's Cousin whipped Magnolia with his tail. The Snake gave his cousin a set of False Fangs while he told her, "He's Good Right,sometimes he uses his tail til I have gave him a set of False Fangs." The Snake slithers away while 7 snakes appeared and so does the "VS" and Magnolia looks nervious. "Like I say, I'm nothing without my whole snake Family." They slither to her while Magnolia walks backwards. Ape interupts, "Hey. The amount of Venom can gives you sloppy seconds." Ape walks out of the way while the snakes attacked Magnolia. She throw 5 while the two knocks her down. The Snake slithers to feast on a mouse. "Hey, Snake! The mouse is not on the Menu." The Mouse runs away. Snake slithers to whipped while Magnolia is running to grab. The Snake hit her to the tree leaves. "Now feel the..." Snake slithers up to the tree "Feel the wrath of the Jungle Predators." "The Jungle Predators?" asked Magnolia. The Snake explains, "You didn't know about our league? The Jungle Predators... coming to kill anyone who dare to rescue our enemy/meal George of the Jungle? You, his boyfriend?" "No." Magnolia answered. "Don't worry about it." The Snake lied. Magnolia asked, "Really?" "Yeah let's call it a draw." Magnolia gets down while the Snake bit her. "You may be a good biter. But are a good knot?" "Am I, chicka? I'm a clown at the little snake's party." said the Snake. Magnolia told the snake, "Are you good at origami?" He said, "The Best I can. Somebody bring me an Origami Book." Ape appeared, "Hi. Origami Fan." "Why wouldn't you be?" the Snake told Ape. The Snake performed a crane. While Ape and Magnolia watched, she said wow. The Snake did the spring. They still watch Magnolia still said wow. Until he did the knot which cause him to explode, Ape said, "Wow. He knotted up." Magnolia got 2000 points and she said, "Ooooh. I didn't get him to book him for my birthday." "Nope." Said Ape. "Let's go get to the desert and make sure not to get the encounter." said Magnolia. _As Magnolia and Ape goes to the desert to rescue George until there's one problem...Vultures are the desert specialty._ "Oh f(bleep)" said Ape.

To be Continued.


	4. Magnolia vs the Vulture

Magnolia has defeat the Snake by the Snake accidently get himself in a knot. She and Ape are in the desert. Here's the next Battle on Chapter 4 of Magnolia vs the Jungle Predators-Magnolia vs the Vulture.

Just as 2 down and 4 to go of the Jungle Predators, Magnolia has been encountered by the Vulture. Magnolia just attacked the Vulture. "Looks like someone just wanted to be shriekish." Magnolia is Running away while the Vulter Chase her around. She still Running and Vulture is chasing over and over and over and over again until Magnolia got hit and crashed three pyrimads into the ground. The Vulture flies to her and tells her, "I embraced feasting on Animals, living or dead, carcasses of any animals around the world, even savagely attack humans." The female vulture said, "Short answer: Being a predator just gives you brains." "Bingo" said the Vulture with eyes white and steaming. He sends Magnolia flying and Screaming up to the sky and Return to the Ground. "I need something to stop this a-hole." said Magnolia. "Hey, George's Lovebird. I have unfinished business I need." "Magnolia said, "Why don't we have dinner?" "I predict one of the meat has veggies in it." said the Vulture and swipes the meat from her hand, "Thanks, slut." and the Carnivore Police arrived, both coyote and dingo, gunpoint at the Vulture. Vulture said, "It's just a meat." Coyote said, "That meat has onions inside the meat. You eat Veggies, you loose powers." "Hold up, I just broke one code. Couldn't there be 3 strikes?" said the Vulture. Coyote said, "Dingo! Show Vulture the other 2 he broked" Dingo flashes the other two strikes the Vulture have broken and said, "7:21 p.m., ate fried onions." The Vulture asked, "Fried Onions isn't Meat?" "It's Onions Fried, bitch." said Coyote. "9:11 p.m., drank an eggplant smoothie and had a brocolli sandwitch." Vulture said, "They aren't meat?" "Demeatinized Ready" said Coyote. He and Dingo shoot a harmless beam at vulture cause him to be weak. Magnolia approached to the Flightless Vulture reacting by saying, "Hey Vulture, you were a carni-floor. Now you are the Grounded floor." "Wait, Carni-floor." said Vulture. Magnolia headbutts the Vulture, transforming him into points while get 3000 points. Ape applaud at her and he said, "Congrats, Magnolia. You defeated the third Jungle Predator, that's three down and three to go." "Hey Ape, there's a break lounge." said Magnolia. They both enter the Lounge in the Stage and sit like a comedy club. The MC said, "It's time for the jokes from..." "Oooh. A joke from a funny animal." said Magnolia. "Hyena from the Jungle Predators." finished the MC while Magnolia and Ape dropped their mouths after hearing Jungle Predators. The Hyena Enters saying, "Thank you. Thank you." Ape once again sweared, "Oh f(bleep)!"

To be Continued. Remember Kids, Eat your Vegtables. 


	5. Magnolia vs the Hyena

With the help from the Carnivore Police, Magnolia and Ape were enjoying in the Break Lounge until another Jungle Predator performs. Let's see who will get the last laughs on Chapter 5 of Magnolia vs the Jungle Predators-Magnolia vs the Hyena.

Hyena came in to tell a joke about how he and his "Brothers" Stolen George. After the Joke, the Hyena Laughs. "You're not even Funny." said Ape. "Who said that?", said Hyena. Ape Points to Magnolia while the Hyena said, "Well Well Well Well, if it isn't George's Girlfriend who killed 3 of the Jungle Predators." "Tommy Dreamer called, he wants his accent back." Animals begins to laugh at her jokes. "Oh yeah, here's a good joke, you should be stranded on Redneck Island while you watched NASCAR and Drink beer." Magnolia tells the Hyena, "Yes I want to split your funny bone." And the Hyena is pissed and begin to attack her. Magnolia is strangled by the hyena with a wire of the Microphone, she strain until she caught the wire and threw the Hyena on the audience. And Ape said, "Hyena's got a weak spot. The Funny Bone." Magnolia punches the Funny Bone and Hyena collapses while the fonts say KO, transforming hyena into Coins and scored 4000 points. Magnolia said, "I need to rescue George, and How many Stages can there be?" _As 4 Jungle Predators are down and out. All there's left is 2 in the Jungle Predators._ Magnolia is going to encount the next 2 and this time she sweared, "It's time to save George and kick the other 2s f(bleep)in asses kick.

To be Continued.


End file.
